dragon baby love
by Choi Hye-in
Summary: ketika kau harus bersama orang yang kau benci selama setahun penuh. apa yang akan terjadi? GDragon-oc Choi Ahra
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Dragon baby love [Chapter 1]

Cast: Choi Ahra (oc) , Kwon Jiyong, beberapa member EXO K, Super Junior, and many more

Genre: Romance—maybe.

Rate: T+ sajalah

Summary: ketika orang yang kau benci harus bersama sama selama setahun penuh! apa yang akan terjadi?

Disclaimer: Bigbang milik YG ent, gue hanya VIP B) EXO K dan Super Junior milik SM Ent, Ahra character milik author

Warning: OOC, OOT (?) flashback on-off(?)

A/N: ff pertama yang setting kpop yang dipublish di akun baru gue, setelah akun lama gue di ffn ini hiatus dua tahun. Tadinya gue nggak akan pake G Dragon di ff ini, berhubung ada yang request, jadi gue pake G Dragon wkwk xD. Gue tempatkan Youngbae oppa a.k.a Taeyang oppa sebagai narator *lempar naskah cerita ke Taeyang oppa* (?)

_I've lived and tried to forget for a long time_

_For a while, it seemed like it was okay_

_But as time passes by, I come to realize_

_That without you, I can't go on (Jessica ft Onew – One year later)_

Ahra menatap namja disebelahnya yang sibuk memainkan pulpennya sambil sesekali menguap bosan. Ahra menghela nafas kesal. Lalu melempar tipe x kearah kepala namja itu begitu dia tertidur.

"Ya kau!" namja itu terbangun lalu menggerutu kesal pada Ahra.

"Kau tahu tidak sih kita akan ujian praktek berpasangan. Tolong kau serius sedikit! Aku tidak mau nilaiku jelek karena kau-" Ahra menatap namja disebelahnya dengan tatapan mematikannya yang menakutkan semua siswa. Tapi tampaknya namja disebelahnya tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali pada tatapan mematikan Ahra.

Namja itu merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Telingaku tetap berfungsi meskipun aku tertidur. Ayolah. Aku peringkat tertinggi disekolah ini-"

Ahra menatap namja itu tajam.

"Oke, tertinggi setelah kau tentunya. Jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau tentunya sudah tahu kita akan mendapatkan nilai tinggi bukan begitu?"

Ahra hanya bisa diam. Oke, dia tidak bisa melawan sekarang. Tidak apa apa.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku mau tidur lagi. sudahlah"

Ahra mendengus. Namja nappeun. Dasar.

Sudah rahasia umum kalau kedua ketua siswa SMA Inha tidak akur. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua terpilih menjadi ketua siswa setahun penuh. Yang jelas, tinggal satu asrama dan bertugas bersama sama membuat mereka stress. Lebih tepatnya Ahra yang merasa stress.

Sabtu pagi yang indah. Tidak ada pelajaran apapun hari ini. Siswa bebas melakukan apapun dihari libur. Dan Ahra bersantai di beranda asrama ketua siswa sambil memakan biskuit gandum camilannya dipagi hari. Matanya langsung menangkap seorang namja yang datang lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Babo Jiyong kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" sewot Ahra ketika melihat namja yang dipanggilnya 'babo Jiyong' itu duduk disebelahnya sambil membawa segelas susu.

"Tidak boleh? Siapa juga yang menatapmu- geer. Aku menatap biskuit disebelahmu, aku minta" tangan Jiyong terulur untuk mengambil biskuit disebelah Ahra. Lalu memakannya dengan santai. "Ada tugas mengecek asrama siswa hari ini. Cepat siap siap, arra?"

Ahra menggerutu. "Ini hari sabtu! Mereka tidak bisa memberiku tugas dihari sabtu. Jawabannya tidak. Kau cek saja sendiri. Siapa sih yang memberi tugas?"

Jiyong mencelupkan biskuit ketiga nya kedalam susu lalu memakannya. "Chanyeol seonsaengnim. Kau berani melawannya?"

"Aku berani, tapi aku takut pada istrinya yang galak itu. Siapa namanya? Menyusahkan-" Ahra berdiri lalu berjalan santai kekamarnya.

"Ya Choi Ahra! Aku juga tidak mau mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian, memangnya asrama siswa hanya satu atau dua kamar?" Jiyong mengejar Ahra dan menarik tangan yeoja itu kencang. "Kau mau segera mandi dan bersiap siap sendiri atau perlu aku membantumu?" Jiyong memasang senyum nakalnya membuat Ahra bergidik. Oke, Jiyong bukan cuma menyebalkan, juga playboy pikir Ahra.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Balas Ahra ketus lalu masuk kekamarnya.

Dan akhirnya ketua siswa berjalan bersebelahan menyusuri lorong asrama siswa.

"Menyebalkan" Gerutu Ahra.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

"Kau, babo Jiyong"

Jiyong mendengus kesal. Kalau orang disebelahnya ini bukan yeoja, mungkin Ahra sudah terlempar keluar jendela. Karena Ahra yeoja, maka—

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebal pada manusia tampan seperti aku?" kata Jiyong setengah kesal menanggapi kata kata kata Ahra barusan.

"Karena kau kita jadi dapat tugas dihari libur-"

"Ya! Kau menyalahkan aku?"

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu tugas ini ada karena apa? Aku tahu kau membuat pelanggaran, aku juga yang kena. Kau menyusahkan!"

Jiyong hanya bisa menahan kesal habis habisan. Sabar Jiyong, yeoja memang suka membuat onar pada namja ganteng. Batinnya narsis. *Author langsung pasang banner "HIDUP GD!"* ini apaan lagi author ikut ikutan-,- mentang mentang authornya dragons ye, jadi soulmates kek thor-_-

Berisik dah si Taeyang oppa-_-

Abaikan dialog diatas, readers.

Karena harus bertanggung jawab kepada tugas, Ahra membuka satu persatu asrama siswa dan mengecek kegiatan mereka. Bukan apa apa, kepala sekolah bilang pengedaran obat obatan sudah mulai merebah kesekolah sekolah. Maka dari itu, kedua ketua siswa diminta mengecek kegiatan siswa ke asrama mereka dan menggeledah asrama mereka. Dan Jiyong? Dia berjalan dibelakang Ahra, sesekali memelototi siswa yang melintas disebelahnya. Dua ketua siswa ini memang kompak perihal judes dan galak.

"Selesai. Aku mau diam di asrama Eunmi. Kalau ada yang mencariku, suruh saja mereka ke asrama Eunmi. Arra?"

Jiyong menatap yeoja didepannya dengan pandangan nista.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ahra dingin.

"Aniya, sudahlah. Jiyong yang tampan ini mau istirahat dulu-" Jiyong akhirnya memutuskan berbalik badan dan pergi ke asrama ketua siswa.

Ahra menggerutu kesal. Andai nilainya tidak jadi yang paling tinggi, pasti dia tidak akan menjadi ketua siswa bersama si menyebalkan itu. Kwon Jiyong.

Tiga tahun lalu tidak seperti ini.

"Oppa! Berhentilah bermain dengan kamera itu! Kau lebih suka pada kamera itu daripada aku?" Ahra memberengut kesal. Pipinya menggembung tanda kesal.

"Chaegiya, aku merekammu dengan kamera ini, kalau aku sedang rindu padamu, aku bisa memutar video ini-"

"Ya, babo Jiyong! Kau bisa bertemu denganku setiap hari, apa yang kau takutkan?" Ahra tertawa lalu menarik tangan namja dibelakangnya, Jiyong.

Jiyong tertawa lalu menarik Ahra kedalam dekapannya. Dibaliknya lensa kamera menghadap dirinya dan Ahra. "Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan libur panjang, chaegi. Karena orangtuamu pasti langsung membawamu kabur ke Mokpo, bahkan dihari pertama liburan, kekeke" Jiyong mengacak acak rambut Ahra gemas.

"Astaga, baiklah baiklah. Kau boleh merekamku, oppa" Ahra tertawa lalu menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepan lensa. "Kamera, kau harus tahu aku sangat sangat menyayangi jelmaan naga ini haha"

"Mwo? Naga apa?" Jiyong menatap Ahra dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aigoo, aku takut~" Ahra melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Jiyong lalu berlari menjauhi Jiyong dan- mehrong. "Kejar aku kalau kau bisa!"

Jiyong tersenyum senang. Lalu mematikan kameranya. "Kemari kau, naughty Ahra!" dan mengejar Ahra.

Jiyong masuk kedalam asrama ketua siswa lalu duduk sebentar diberanda—dan melihat Ahra dan 2 temannya diam di taman belakang. Bermain perahu kertas dikolam ikan. Untuk beberapa saat, Jiyong betah memandangi Ahra.

"Anak kecil dasar—" gumam Jiyong sambil tersenyum kecil. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Ahra, Jiyong cepat cepat pergi dari beranda dan masuk kekamarnya.

Mata Jiyong menangkap kamera diatas meja kecil dikamarnya. Jiyong menyalakan kamera itu dan menyalakan video—matanya mulai fokus pada video itu.

"_Oppa! Berhentilah bermain dengan kamera itu! Kau lebih suka pada kamera itu daripada aku?"_

"_Chaegiya, aku merekammu dengan kamera ini, kalau aku sedang rindu padamu, aku bisa memutar video ini-"_

"_Ya, babo Jiyong! Kau bisa bertemu denganku setiap hari, apa yang kau takutkan?"_

"_Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan libur panjang, chaegi. Karena orangtuamu pasti langsung membawamu kabur ke Mokpo, bahkan dihari pertama liburan, kekeke"_

"_Astaga, baiklah baiklah. Kau boleh merekamku, oppa"__"Kamera, kau harus tahu aku sangat sangat menyayangi jelmaan naga ini haha"_

Jiyong tersenyum kecil. andai kesalahannya tidak pernah terjadi

To be continued.

Hiyah, kependekan._. dibuat berhimpitan(?) dengan tugas agama yang harus dikumpulin besok wakakaka.

RnR, everybody~

With miracle,

Choi Hye-in


	2. Chapter 2

Dan Dragon baby love masih lanjut readers *Taeyang oppa ngambil naskah* masih dengan author sableng si Choi Hye-in yang kerjaannye makan mulu *Hye-in sumpel mulut Taeyang pake kaos kaki* narator terganteng, Taeyang cruise *Hye in lempar tomat* si Hye-in ngiri readers-_- dan naga cungkring ini *nunjuk jidi**Jidi lempar kursi* berhubung sehabis penjelasan gua disiksa, lanjut langsung ke cerita dah

* * *

Ahra membuka penutup mata bergambar panda-nya *Seungri lewat* begitu mendengar suara lagu Bigbang - fantastic baby dengan volume maksimal dari kamar sebelah. Ahra langsung keluar kamarnya dan sedetik kemudian Ahra menggedor gedor keras pintu kamar Jiyong.

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Ahra mencoba menahan kesalnya. "Jiyong ssi, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

Jiyong menatap jam dinding dikamarnya. "Ya, jam 4. Kenapa?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Ini hari minggu, neon baboya!" Ahra menahan kesal mati matian pada namja cungkring didepannya.

"Lalu?" Jiyong mengambil sikat giginya. "Aku bermaksud baik untuk membangunkanmu, kok"

Ahra melempar Jiyong dengan koran diatas meja. "Aku mau beristirahat lebih lama babo. Ini masih hari libur!"

"Hya hya! ketua siswa harus bangun jam 4 tepat. Iya kan? Aku tidak mau dihukum garagara kau-"

"Kalau kau tidak comel maka kita selamat. Toh mereka tidak memasang kamera disini kan?" Ahra membanting pintu dan kembali tidur.

###

Tiga tahun lalu cerah.

"_Chaegiya, kau dimana?"_

Ahra merapatkan handphone ketelinganya. "Ne? aku sedang ditaman. Kenapa?"

"_Baby,kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"_

"Hari rabu? Memangnya ada apa hari ini?" Ahra menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Menahan tawa. Mana mungkin dia lupa hari ini hari apa.

"_Baby, kau selalu saja- yasudah, aku menyusul ke taman ya. Jangan kemana mana-"_

Ahra tertawa kecil. Lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya ditaman. Melempar batu ke danau yang ada ditaman.

10 menit- 20 menit.

"YA!" teriak Ahra kencang begitu ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Lalu Ahra membalikkan badannya dan melihat Jiyong didepannya-masih memeluk pinggangnya. "Happy 1 month anniversary, my baby dragon" Ahra tertawa pelan sambil mengelus pipi Jiyong dengan tangannya.

"Baby, kukira kau tidak ingat-" Jiyong mengambil tangan Ahra yang masih menempel dipipinya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Happy 1 month anniversary- untukmu-" Jiyong menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah.

Ahra tersenyum lalu mengambil bunga itu. "Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat, babo Jiyong-" Ahra tertawa. "Oh ya, darimana kau belajar romantis begini? Darimana juga kau tahu aku suka mawar merah?"

"Ra-ha-si-a" Jiyong tertawa.

"Ya! Babo Jiyong!" Ahra memukul pundak Jiyong pelan.

###

Ahra menggeliat bangun. Matanya menatap jam dinding. Jam 8 pagi.

Begitu dia membuka pintu, dia mencium aroma enak dari dapur.

"Sudah bangun?"

Ahra hanya mengangguk. Matanya masih setengah tertutup. Setengah sadar.

"Cuci muka dulu, baru kau bisa makan omelet buatanku."

Ahra menurut lalu kembali kekamarnya dan keluar dalam keadaan segar.

Jiyong menyodorkan sepiring omelet. "Mogo-" *mogo: makan*

"Ige mwoya?" *apa ini?* tanya Ahra Judes.

"Omelet. Tidak bisa lihat?"

Ahra menatap Jiyong curiga. "Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu kedalamnya kan?"

"Buat apa?"

Ahra mengambil piring omelet itu lalu memakannya diruang makan. Jiyong menyusulnya.

"Enak?"

Ahra mengangguk pelan.

"Apa rasanya masih sama?"

Ahra menatap Jiyong. "Rasa apa?"

"Rasa omeletku, dengan buatanku 3 tahun lalu. Apa masih sama?" tanya Jiyong. Air mukanya mulai serius sambil mengharapkan jawaban dari Ahra.

Ahra menyendokkan omelet kemulutnya. "Aku-"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah lupa. Maaf"

Ada keheningan panjang.

###

Dihari minggu, Ahra dan Jiyong dapat tugas. Selesai makan omelet, mereka berjalan bersama sama keperpustakaan karena ada panggilan dari Hyemi seosaengnim, istri Chanyeol seosaengnim yang galak itu.

"Kalian datang-" Hyemi seosaengnim sudah menunggu dipintu perpustakaan. "Tolong kalian bantu aku pindahkan buku buku besar dirak sana- ke rak rak baru disini-" tunjuknya pada rak yang paling tinggi.

Ahra dan Jiyong sama sama menatap rak tinggi itu. Mungkin tingginya sekitar 6 meter, dan bukunya benar benar tebal tebal.

"Kau yang naik tangga dan lempar bukunya kebawah. Aku akan menangkapnya dari bawah."

Ahra menatap Jiyong takut. "Kenapa bukan kau yang naik dan aku yang menangkapnya dibawah?"

"Bukunya tebal tebal. Kau tidak akan kuat tentu-" Jiyong menoleh kearah Ahra. "Jangan bilang kau masih takut ketinggian?" selidik Jiyong.

Ahra melengos mengambil tangga. "Tidak. Cepat siap siap dibawah-"

Dengan takut, Ahra naik tangga dan memasang wajah sok cool karena tidak mau terlihat takut didepan Jiyong.

"Ahra ssi, tolong kau lihat benar benar posisiku sekarang. Salah sedikit, bukunya bisa menghantam kepalaku. Paham?" instruksi Jiyong dari bawah.

"Ani, aku tidak akan menoleh kebawah sedikitpun, kau yang harus melihat aku menjatuhkan bukunya dan menangkapnya-"

"Kau masih takut ketinggian?"

"Jangan banyak omong atau aku akan menjatuhkan bukunya sekarang!"

"Oke oke, aku siap sekarang, jatuhkan bukunya!"

Ahra mengambil buku buku tebal itu dengan lumayan susah karena sangat berat. Dan menjatuhkannya satu persatu.

Satu sukses. Dua sukses. Tiga sukses. Empat sukses.

"Jakkaman, Ahra. Tanganku pegal!"

Terlambat, buku sudah dijatuhkan dan menimpa kepala Jiyong.

###

To be continued

Ceritanya menggantung readers. Pengennya sih dilanjutin lagi, tapi apa daya. Bukan gua authornya *Taeyang oppa buka naskah cerita* mau dibisikin kelanjutan ceritanya?

*Dari kejauhan Hye-in melototin*

Gajadi readers, gua takut sama Hye in. sampai ketemu aja di chapter 3~ bubay~


End file.
